everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
When the Lights Go Out
When the Lights Go Out is a song by Five (band). Lyrics Yeah, I like that, you know what I mean? You're looking kind of fly tonight, girl What's up, check it Baby, when the lights go out I'll show you what it's all about Comin' at you, girl, you're gonna like this, girl Here we go, check it I ain't sorry for the way I feel I know you think I'm being insincere From the way like I'm treatin' you I never wanted to be so unkind The only one thing on my mind Is just kickin' it with you, girl Baby, it's not the way I feel You know you must believe me Baby, it's not part of the deal Oh, no, no Baby, when the lights go out Every single word could not express The love and tenderness I'll show you what it's all about Babe, I swear you will succumb to me So, baby, come to me when the lights go out Ah, yeah, check it, check it out Second verse, girl I know you think it may be just a lie Ain't no good in puttin' up a fight 'Cause my heart is set on you I see the truth is in your eyes I ain't fooled by your thin disguise I can see I'm gettin' through, babe Girl, don't deny the way you feel You know you gotta trust me Give me a chance to prove I'm real Oh yeah, yeah Baby, when the lights go out Every single word could not express The love and tenderness I'll show you what it's all about Babe, I swear you will succumb to me So baby, come to me when the lights go out Baby, when the lights go out Every single word could not express The love and tenderness I'll show you what it's all about Babe, I swear you will succumb to me So baby, come to me when the lights go out When I flick the switch, make your hips wanna dip Now I can get you off 'cause I'm ready and equipped Now swing for me baby, give me all that you got Never wanna stop 'cause you make me feel hot I know what you wanna do and that I feel the same way too Give you what you want through the days and the nights Yeah, it's about time that we turned out the light Yeah, I like that, so what's up, check it Baby, when the lights go out Every single word could not express The love and tenderness I'll show you what it's all about Babe, I swear you will succumb to me So baby, come to me when the lights go out Baby, when the lights go out Every single word could not express The love and tenderness I'll show you what it's all about Babe, I swear you will succumb to me So baby, come to me when the lights go out Baby, when the lights go out Every single word could not express Gallery CD Covers When_the_Lights_Go_Out_(Five_album_-_cover_art).jpg|Cover R-834981-1347390578-9256.jpeg.jpg|US Cover UK Music Video Snapshot 1 (11-07-2018 6-28 PM).png|Five Snapshot 1 (11-07-2018 6-29 PM).png|Just a background Snapshot 2 (11-07-2018 6-29 PM).png|Abz Snapshot 1 (11-07-2018 6-44 PM).png|Yep. It's that again. Snapshot 2 (11-07-2018 6-44 PM).png|Ritchie 20180826_154256.jpg|Nightlife Music Video Snapshot 3 (11-07-2018 6-44 PM).png|AGAIN? FiveWhenTheLightsGoOutOnMTV.jpg|On MTV Snapshot 4 (11-07-2018 6-44 PM).png|Sean Snapshot 5 (11-07-2018 6-45 PM).png|and again... Snapshot 6 (11-07-2018 6-45 PM).png|This woman came out of nowhere. Snapshot 7 (11-07-2018 6-45 PM).png|Can you do this? hqdefault2.jpg|Scott Snapshot 8 (11-07-2018 6-45 PM).png|Scott Snapshot 9 (11-07-2018 6-45 PM).png|It's them Snapshot 10 (11-07-2018 6-45 PM).png|She's wearing VR? Snapshot 11 (11-07-2018 6-46 PM).png|WEEEEE! Snapshot 12 (11-07-2018 6-46 PM).png|J mgid_arc_content_mtvbase.jpg|J Snapshot 13 (11-07-2018 6-46 PM).png|You showed me that again? Snapshot 14 (11-07-2018 6-46 PM).png|This? Snapshot 15 (11-07-2018 6-46 PM).png|It's Abz Turn! Snapshot 16 (11-07-2018 6-47 PM).png|Hello. Snapshot 17 (11-07-2018 6-47 PM).png|YOU CAN'T SEE ME. Snapshot 18 (11-07-2018 6-47 PM).png|Abs Name Snapshot 19 (11-07-2018 6-47 PM).png|That's the same. Snapshot 20 (11-07-2018 6-47 PM).png|Scott's Alone! Snapshot 21 (11-07-2018 6-48 PM).png|Ritchie's Alone! Snapshot 22 (11-07-2018 6-48 PM).png|Hello Scott! Snapshot 23 (11-07-2018 6-48 PM).png|Spining Around! Nothing much. Snapshot 24 (11-07-2018 6-48 PM).png|Ritchie's Again! Snapshot 25 (11-07-2018 6-48 PM).png|Ritchie's Name Snapshot 26 (11-07-2018 6-49 PM).png|Scott's Name Snapshot 27 (11-07-2018 6-49 PM).png|Oh.. That's what's inside that VR. Snapshot 28 (11-07-2018 6-49 PM).png|Close view of that woman. Snapshot 29 (11-07-2018 6-49 PM).png|Dat Photo. Snapshot 30 (11-07-2018 6-49 PM).png|Woman's eyes Snapshot 31 (11-07-2018 6-50 PM).png|Now It's Sean's turn! Snapshot 33 (11-07-2018 6-50 PM).png|Sean with an hat on Snapshot 34 (11-07-2018 6-51 PM).png|Finally at last. It's J. Snapshot 35 (11-07-2018 6-51 PM).png|DUDE Snapshot 36 (11-07-2018 6-51 PM).png|What a music video! Snapshot 1 (11-07-2018 6-52 PM).png|Scott Again! Snapshot 2 (11-07-2018 6-52 PM).png|YES. Snapshot 4 (11-07-2018 6-53 PM).png|Abs in a black background. Snapshot 5 (11-07-2018 6-53 PM).png|BEND DOWN. tumblr_mip4qwwvu51s5qfo3o1_1280.jpg|Meme J Scott wtfgo uk.PNG|Cute Scott! US Music Video Category:Song Category:Five Category:1998